Fake Hook-Up Turned to Love?
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: What started as a fake hook-up to get Dijonay to leave Sticky alone turns into a romantic adventure when Penny and Sticky share an accidental kiss and find a spark between themselves! Penny Proud x Sticky Webb
1. Making a Plan

DISCLAIMER TIME! I do not own The Proud Family, that belongs to Disney and Bruce W. Smith!

Okay, here's the deal. I did like 'The Proud Family' and I did like some of the quirks on the show... but if there's one thing I mainly watch the show for, it's Penny Proud. I'm sorry, but I like Penny Proud MORE than I do any of the other characters. I'll occasionally like Suga Mama, I'm interested in Sticky's story, and sometimes I don't mind Trudy Proud (Penny's mother), but I'm sorry, most of the other characters, aside from these three and Zoey are complete... well, most of their characters aren't good, I'll say that much. Anyway, I want this story to be focused on Penny Proud. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Penny Proud was busy sitting in her room as she was reading up on the latest teen fashion magazines, excited for what is to come. She couldn't wait to try on a new piece of clothing that she recently spotted...

But then she paused as she frowned. She knew her dad would say no, like she did all those other times... she loved her daddy, but man, was he strict! It seems that everywhere she wants to go or want to do, her dad just completely adds a new rule. There's being a protective dad she can understand, but then there's manipulation and being a complete little son of a witch!

At least her mother isn't SO bad compared to her dad... most of the time. She sighed as she laid down on her bed, thinking about her family life. Sure, it's a little dysfunctional, but she can still tolerate it...

She decided to take a little walk outside to clear her head as she started to march downstairs. "I'm going to take a walk, Mom!"

"Okay. Be back by six, though." Trudy called out.

"And no boys!" Oscar yelled from the living room.

Penny sighed, but said, "Okay, Daddy, I won't..."

She went out the door and walked off...

* * *

Penny hummed a little bit as she was strolling along the park... thinking about her family life and her friends...

Penny sighed. Her friends. Could she even call them friends? Zoey at least was trying to be a friend, and she is doing pretty good... but LaCienga was not really one of her favorite people to hang out with. Sure, she and Penny got off on the right foot at some times, but even near the beginning and in their reformed friendship, she was still a bit of a jerk to Penny. But it's not as bad as Dijonay...

Penny sighed angrily. Dijonay Jones... oh, Penny thought she was being a good friend, and she gave her a chance... too many second chances... not only had Dijonay constantly tried to ditch her a lot of the time and leave her to blame, but she also manipulated her into doing some favors that were illegal. Heck, Penny would not be too surprised if Dijonay grew up to be a female worker on the streets...

As Penny sat down, she sighed as she looked down... she needed a sign... needed someone to talk to...

All of a sudden, she heard a yelp and someone falling from a tree branch. Penny blinked as she turned around to see another one of her friends, Sticky Webb, getting up. "Sticky? What were you doing up in that tree?"

"I'll give you three guesses, the first two don't count." Sticky said as he got up and started brushing himself off.

Penny sighed. "Dijonay tried to kiss you again, didn't she?"

"Yeah..." Sticky sighed as he sat down next to Penny. "I don't really get that girl. I try to give her a hint that no means no, but she keeps coming after me anyway! I swear, that woman is going to grow up to be unfaithful and manipulative... I don't know how you're friends with her, Penny..."

"Trust me, I ask that same question myself..." Penny sighed.

Sticky raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Oh?"

Penny nodded. "I guess I know how you feel, Sticky. I think I give Dijonay one too many chances of being friends again... she says she's a very good friend... yet why does she always ditch me for something that's her fault and not mine? Sometimes, I don't think the witch is LaCienga, even though she IS a witch... it's Dijonay who's the witch..."

"What suddenly brought that up?" Sticky asked in interest.

"Well, I guess it's just the usual fare I'm going through..." Penny sighed. "You know how it is, family life, the works..."

"Ah..." Sticky said as he looked up. "Well, Penny, I don't know how I can help, but you know your family does care for you..."

"Yeah, despite my dad being a stuck-up puss, he does care for me..." Penny sighed.

"And Zoey will always be a loyal friend to you, no matter what." Stick smiled.

Penny smiled. "True. She may have ditched me a few times, but that's because she was either manipulated by Dijonay or someone else... I feel Zoey and you are my only friends who understand me..."

Sticky nodded as he took Penny's hand. "Penny, I know life can be tough for you, but trust me, in the end, you'll know who your true friends are and who are not your friends."

"Yeah..." Penny nodded. "Right now, I feel Dijonay isn't really my friend... but I can't just say 'I can't be your friend anymore', she'll freak!"

"And no matter how many times I say no to Dijonay, she won't take a hint..." Sticky paused, getting an idea. "Hey Penny... what do you think of me?"

Penny raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Just tell me honestly." Sticky asked.

"Well... I think of you as a great partner... a cool person..." Penny smiled. "I wouldn't mind hanging with you..."

"Well... I'm thinking... what if I get myself a girlfriend, then maybe Dijonay would finally get the hint!" Sticky smiled.

Penny laughed. "Who would you get for your girlfriend, Sticky?"

"Well..." Sticky smiled. "You come to mind, Penny."

Penny's eyes widened in shock, before shaking her head. "Are you sure, Sticky? Remember when you used me to make Dijonay jealous last time?"

"Yeah, but that was back when she was going out with someone to make me jealous... which, come to think of it, why would I have EVER gotten jealous of Dijonay going out with someone, why was I so obsessed with her? Was I going mad?" Sticky said.

"Who knows?" Penny shrugged. "But remember what happened last time. We were just lucky daddy didn't figure it out..."

"Penny... trust me... it'll get rid of both our problems." Sticky smiled. "We hang around each other, Dijonay gets jealous of me and you, you won't be her friend, she won't stalk me!" Sticky smiled. "Pure gold!"

"It'll end in disaster." Penny sighed. "But all right, I'll give the idea a shot. But if daddy finds out that we're dating... you're on his hit list..."

"Trust me, it'll be quick and easy..." Sticky smiled as he took Penny's hand.

Penny just shrugged as she decided to follow Sticky to discuss their plans. Little did they know that Cupid would be flying around these two, manipulating a little time for Penny and Sticky...

* * *

Here's the first chapter! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. The Rumors Spread

Here's the next chapter of this story! Enjoy!

* * *

"I don't think Dijonay is going to be happy IF she sees us holding hands like this..." Penny said nervously as she and Sticky were walking towards the school, hand in hand.

"Trust me, it's going to be fine." Sticky said as he pulled Penny a little. "Come on!"

Penny sighed as she feared the worst. Her heart was telling her that it was the wrong thing to do, that she shouldn't betray her best friend's trust.

Her head was telling her that Dijonay was a worthless witch who ditched her multiple times and she should totally do this to get back at her. Penny decided to listen to her head, knowing that it was right. Penny nodded as she turned to Sticky. "Okay, Sticky, we'll go in..."

"Great!" Sticky smiled as he dragged Penny in.

Penny sighed as she was walking hand-in-hand with Sticky as Zoey came over and noticed. "Wow, Penny, you and Sticky are... holding hands? You know, Sticky, Penny, if Dijonay sees you two holding hands, she is going to flip."

"Trust me, we realize." Sticky shrugged.

Zoey raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Wait a minute... are you two really..."

"For now!" I assured her with a whisper. "We're not really together..."

"Oh, okay..." Zoey sighed. "Because I know you and Dijonay are close..."

"WERE close." Penny frowned. "Zoey, don't take this personal, but I don't think I can trust Dijonay after the many times she just kicked me out to take the blame..."

Zoey paused as she looked down. "I suppose I can see your point... but what do your parents know about this fake hook-up?"

"Trust me, I haven't told them..." Penny said.

"And it's probably best we keep it that way... we only want Dijonay off our backs, nothing else." Sticky said. "So, until Dijonay decides to leave me alone, we're both together."

"And considering Dad's new snack idea... I have to say, at least it keeps him distracted..." Penny said. "Zoey, we need you to spread the word... just say something to LaCienga, she's good at gossip."

Zoey paused. "It goes against my better judgment, but okay..."

* * *

LaCienga was busy polishing her nails right next to her locker as she was contemplating what to do today. She could bully Penny Proud again, but she's become a bit of an easy target, and besides, this week was her 'Be Friends with Penny Proud' week. She could spread some good gossip, but no news came over unless it came to her lap.

"Hey, LaCienga!" Zoey called as she went over to her.

LaCienga sighed as she was collecting her books. "This better be important, Zoey. I'm trying to look cool..."

"By polishing your nails next to your locker?" Zoey asked.

"It's a popular girl thing." LaCienga said as she blew on them.

"Well, I just saw something incredible... I saw..." Zoey then whispered to LaCienga. "Penny Proud and Sticky Webb hanging around together."

LaCienga rolled her eyes. "They hang around each other all the time, especially with us. That's not news."

"How about this... they were holding hands and talking sweetly to each other!" Zoey added the last part of that, to ensure of a good rumor. "Almost as if they were a couple."

LaCienga's eyes widened as she looked at Zoey. "Now that's news. Tell me everything you saw."

* * *

"No kidding?" Some of the kids said as LaCienga just repeated everything Zoey had told her.

"Yep... Sticky Webb and Penny Proud have just been seen dating... and keeping this a secret relationship from Dijonay Jones!" LaCienga said to the kids as the kids were chatting wildly.

LaCienga could hardly believe she was repeating this herself, and yet she was kind of happy about this! Not only would she witness Proud being humiliated, but a former couple fighting it out always brought out attention. Part of her wants to say that this was good, but the other part of her didn't believe it... if Penny and Sticky were really a couple... she would have seen a kiss... but it didn't matter...

LaCienga gave a big smirk, knowing it would only be a matter of time before the news reached Dijonay. By this time, LaCienga would have a little snack ready for the little catfight amongst friends about to occur...

* * *

...which probably wouldn't take long because during lunch, Dijonay was finally told the rumor by Zoey and LaCienga.

"What?" Dijonay frowned. "You're telling me that my best friend, Penny Proud, and my BEAU, Sticky, are going out together?"

"That's what I've heard, yes." LaCienga said.

Dijonay just laughed as she said, "Yeah right. Penny would never betray me!"

"Actually, I saw it myself. These two were acting like total sweethearts to each other." Zoey explained.

Dijonay frowned. "Oh, come on, you expect me to believe that?"

"Hey, you don't believe us... why don't you ask Penny yourself! I mean, isn't it strange you haven't seen her or Sticky all day?" LaCienga smirked.

Dijonay paused as she tried to struggle, thinking up a good excuse... but she frowned. "You know what? I will ask her! She'll say no, and everything is fine! You can drop the rumors that my man and my friend are going out together once I ask the question and they say yes!"

"How do you know they won't?" LaCienga asked.

"They're my friends. They ALWAYS say yes." Dijonay glared at LaCienga and Zoey.

Zoey looked over at Dijonay in worry, but LaCienga had a big smirk... any minute now... this was going to begin...

* * *

_"Well?"_

**"The setting's all in place. The two are about to be together, and the jealous one will live a bitter life."**

_"Excellent. Make the popcorn. I'm going to enjoy watching this moment blow up in her face."_

**"Right away, ma'am."**

* * *

And that's the second chapter! How was it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. The New Snack and The Kiss

Here's the next chapter of this story! Here, I'm going to go into a different plot, a subplot if you will, whilst everything is going on... don't worry, the main plot will still be in there... Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the Proud Snax company, Oscar Proud was smiling at his new success... he was looking at a little snack-like chip he just made.

"This is going to be the greatest snack I have EVER made!" Oscar smiled as he was eating it. Oscar frowned. "Hmmm... could use a little salt, though. Mr. Chips! More salt for the snacks!"

Mr. Chips, Oscar's pet and company monkey, chattered and saluted as he started to find the salt. Now, being a trained monkey, Mr. Chips did not have it so easy. Sure, all Oscar wants is the success of his company AND his family would naturally come second... but he does love his company, even if he and his company had made several mistakes in the past few weeks. Oscar hopes that this time, he makes the successful Proud Snack ever! Well, maybe someday, Oscar would be proud of the success...

* * *

_**"Well, this should be fun... all part of the plan..."**_

In a monitor room somewhere, a child's hand was pushing a button.

**_"This is going to be the most successful plan yet..."_**

* * *

Mr. Chips then grabbed a bottle of something that started with 'Sal', but it actually stood for something else. Mr. Chips smiled as he handed the jar over to Oscar.

"Thank you, Mr. Chips. Take ten." Oscar smiled as Mr. Chips decided to relax with his bananas. Oscar put in what he thought was salt, even though he didn't bother reading the label...

Oscar smiled as he grabbed his newly salted snack and tried it. Oscar smiled. "Now this is the best snack I've ever had! I've got to produce this to the company!"

Oscar then grabbed the remaining snacks he had and started to run off, excited for his new snack idea...

* * *

_**"And once this is done... in about eight hours, by the time it's dinner... Oscar Proud will be joining me in hell... and the snacks won't even be a suspect... see you there, Oscar..." **_The mysterious figure laughed as she sighed and put her legs up on the console. _**"I love my life..."**_

* * *

_"I love my life."_

**"How so, ma'am?"**

_"Because the minute they do it, it's going to be my permanent link! Like a Pokémon Soul Link Nuzlocke!"_

**"I can see that, ma'am..."**

_"Oh boy, here we go, here we go!"_

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the school cafeteria, Penny and Sticky were talking towards each other as they were still holding hands.

"Do you think the rumor has spread right around now?" Penny asked Sticky, nervously.

"If it has, Dijonay would be running up to us, angrily..." Sticky smirked. "Which should be happening... any minute... about..."

"STICKY! PENNY!"

"Now." Sticky said as Dijonay ran up to the two angrily, with Zoey and LaCienga following, Zoey looking concerned, LaCienga was happily excited for this moment. In fact, just about every kid in this school was about to surround this couple, wondering what the commotion was all about.

"Oh, hi, Dijonay." Penny said, trying to keep an optimistic approach to her as Dijonay eyed her angrily.

"Penny, I just heard this NASTY rumor from LaCienga that you were touching and holding my man and saying sweet things to him! Is this true, Penny?" Dijonay glared. "There are no wrong answers here..."

Penny looked over to Dijonay nervously as she was eyeing Sticky, who was about to talk...

"PENNY PROUD!" Dijonay yelled. "Don't you eye my man! Look at me! LOOK AT ME!"

Penny looked over to Dijonay as she was acting furious. She had seen a lot of emotions coming from Dijonay a lot of the time... but this was the first time in her life that Penny had been on the receiving end of Dijonay's raging jealously.

"Is it true? TELL ME IF IT'S TRUE!" Dijonay yelled.

Penny looked at Dijonay straight in the eye and said, "Yes..."

Dijonay sighed in relief. "Oh, that's good. I was afraid for a moment, but then..." Dijonay's eyes widened as her jealously went back inside her eyes. "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"You heard her, Dijonay." Sticky frowned as Dijonay turned to him. "Me and Penny are going out..."

"Why am I the only one who got this memo?" Dijonay frowned. "Sticky, you are my man! Why are you breaking up with me?"

"Dijonay, we were never going out in the first place!" Sticky frowned. "All you've ever done to me since you've laid eyes on me was attempt to stalk me, try to kiss me without my consent, and overall TRAPPING ME EVERY TIME SO I WAS FORCED TO DO YOUR WILL! I have had it with you, Dijonay, and Penny does too!"

"No, Penny does not!" Dijonay frowned. "She and I have been friends since we were young! She'd never ditch a sister!"

That got Penny furious. "I'D NEVER DITCH A SISTER? YOU DUMPED ME AND LEFT ME TO BLAME OVER A HUNDRED TIMES!"

"That was the one time." Dijonay frowned as LaCienga was happily munching on popcorn she got from a cafeteria vendor that just happened to decide this was a way better gig and that he should promote this fight more than it should have. "And besides, it was no big deal..."

"Dijonay, I only gave you a second chance... MULTIPLE CHANCES, because you were my friend! Tell me honestly, Dijonay, did you ever LIKE me? Or were you just using me? And if you don't answer honestly... I'm going to do the unimagineable!" Penny frowned.

Dijonay's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare..."

Sticky got a little confused. "Unimagineable? What could that be?"

Zoey was looking worried as LaCienga started chanting, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

The whole school was now chanting this little mantra as Penny and Dijonay's eyes locked down.

"Penny... of course I liked you! You were my fall girl!" Dijonay tried to reason.

Penny glared. "That was not an honest answer."

"Don't you dare!" Dijonay said. "If you do it, we are not friends anymore!"

"Then so... be it!" Penny said as she grabbed Sticky, whose eyes just widened in confusion.

"Penny, what are you doi-" Sticky started, but he never finished the sentence... because the next thing he knew...

Penny and Sticky's lips just smashed together in unison, leaving the entire school in shock. LaCienga's mouth dropped open as a bit of popcorn fell from her mouth, Zoey was still looking worried, and Dijonay's eyes widened as her face started to show off some emotions that was a combination of anger and heartbreak.

Penny and Sticky couldn't believe what they had just done, but the minute they touched their lips in a kiss, a spark started to light up between them. Penny happily closed her eyes as she kissed him. She was actually starting to like Sticky a little bit, but how was this possible?

Sticky couldn't believe that Penny Proud was kissing him... and to his surprise... it turned out... HE LIKED IT! Sticky smiled as he started to kiss her back. Penny was a little surprised, but the two kept going.

Dijonay looked down as she started to walk off. As of today and for her concern, Penny Proud was her friend no more...

* * *

**"Wow, it seems you just got successful in the terms of Cupid..."**

_"This story isn't over yet, Relic... these two still have to get through with their adventure..."_

**"Ah yes... another plan to bring down the world by your former friend?"**

_"Afraid so... but I have my confidence... these two will be the saviors of this world... it'll only be a matter of time before it goes around to that..."_

**"Indeed... where are you going?"**

_"Out to this dimension, I want to put a little influence..."_

* * *

And that's the third chapter! How was it? By the way, notice I upped the rating... well, I decided things are going to be serious from here on in! As for these people, if you don't know who they are, don't worry, you'll learn about them overtime! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. Thinking About You

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Dijonay couldn't believe her eyes. Her best friend... no, her FORMER best friend... went up and kissed her man right in front of her. She had to sit down and collect her thoughts. This was just... impossible! She couldn't have seen it!

And yet... and yet she did. She just saw Penny Proud kissing Sticky Webb. Her heart started breaking into fifty-two pieces...

She frowned. This was the worst day of her life...

* * *

LaCienga was still staring in shock as Penny and Sticky were released from the kiss as Sticky was giving a lovesick smile. Penny was blushing as she realized LaCienga was right behind her.

"Wow, Proud... I didn't actually think you'd have the guts to do it..." LaCienga said. "I'm impressed.

"Thanks..." Penny said, still shocked at what she just did. All it started was just to drive a point to Dijonay to stop betraying her... but then... why did she ACTUALLY enjoy kissing Sticky?

Sticky had felt the same way. This was meant to be something to get Dijonay away from him... he didn't want that kiss to mean anything... but to him, it did!

"Well... you just gave me a lot of juicy info, Proud. I'll see you around." LaCienga said as she started to leave, the other kids deciding that the show was over and everyone decided to head back to class. Zoey looked over to Penny and Sticky, still concerned, but deciding to walk off.

Penny and Sticky looked at each other for a mere moment... before turning away with a blush. They needed to get out of here... quickly! And so, they departed their separate ways.

* * *

"And so you see, with my brand new snack, dubbed 'Proud Chips On High', we have a tasty best seller!" Oscar smiled as he gave some samples to some of his bosses. "Go ahead, try one piece!"

His bosses, still uncomfortable with the idea of Oscar's snacks, decided to give them a taste... before they smiled as one of the bosses said, "Mr. Proud, you may have just made the best snack yet! This could be the next big seller!"

Oscar cheered. "YES! I knew I was onto something!"

"Mr. Proud, we're going to make work on the snacks immediately, we'll have them shipped and selling by next week!" One of the workers asked.

Oscar laughed. "This is the best day ever!"

* * *

_**"I'm having the best day of my life as well, Mr. Proud... though when you get home, it'll be your last!"**_

The female voice laughed evilly as she continued watching the events unfold from her monitor screen.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the school, Penny was now a little uncomfortable as she was now thinking about Sticky. She couldn't get him off her mind now! She thought the kiss would mean nothing, but the more and more she thought of the kiss, the more and more she thought about Sticky and how handsome he is, for a techno geek like him...

She smiled happily as her eyelids started to go into a daydream...

She mentally slapped herself and tried to stay focus. She couldn't let a small crush get in the way of her studies... could it?

* * *

Sticky was experiencing the same emotions as Penny was as he was sitting down, taking notes. Sure, Sticky did have a crush on Penny Proud at one point, but he knew she and him were never meant to be... besides, as he told Oscar, she was a little looney... but maybe looney is what Penny is all about... somehow, he loved that in her...

Sticky's eyes widened as he realized he mentally thought the word 'love' to connect to Penny! He could hardly believe it himself...

He had to stay focused on his tasks. He couldn't let a small, revived crush get in the way of his life... could it?

It was that kiss that was initiated! Why did Penny have to initiate that kiss? Now, he couldn't stop thinking about how much he liked it...

Sticky paused as he started comparing other girls. He knew Zoey was shy, LaCienga was a popular fashionista, and Dijonay was a creepy stalker with no life... but then he started to think about Penny and what it is he liked about her.

"She's very pretty." Sticky thought. "She's not afraid to speak her mind when it comes down to it... she loves technology as much as I do..."

Sticky couldn't believe the similarities...

* * *

Penny then started thinking about Sticky as she compared him to other boys she dated in the past.

"Unlike all the other guys I date, Sticky has always been there for me..." Penny said. "He never pressured me into a relationship, and he sees me as a true friend... like he does... me..."

Penny gasped as a thought came to her mind. She really IS in love with Sticky Webb, and she never knew it!

Her first thought was, "YES! I'm in love with a cute boy!"

Her second thought after that was, "My dad is going to kill me and Sticky when he finds out..."

Immediately followed by, "But who cares? Sticky Webb, you may have gotten yourself a girlfriend!"

* * *

Sticky was smiling as he knew it to be true. He IS in love with Penny Proud... and it only took him a kiss between them to confirm it!

His first thought was, "This is the best day of my life!"

His second thought after that? "Hopefully she's not as bad as Dijonay..."

Immediately followed by, "Of course she's not! Penny Proud, I will make it our destiny to be your boyfriend!"

With both of their thoughts in mind, they both wanted to be careful... they knew they needed to approach the subject more carefully.

The school bell rang as both of them got out of class, both determined to meet up with each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Proud Family household, Oscar Proud came in with a big smile as he called, "Honey, I'm home! And guess what? I sold a brand new snack, and we'll be..."

Oscar started to cough a little. "Be, uh..."

Trudy, who had just came in, raised an eyebrow in concern. "Oscar, are you okay?"

Oscar coughed. "I'm fine... guess I'm a little excited... I should probably lay down for a while."

"You better do that..." Trudy said as Oscar decided to lay down and relax.

Little did anybody know was that the snacks that Oscar ate was just now starting to kick in... and in about an hour or so, he would be... expired.

All according to an evil deity's plan...

* * *

And that is this next chapter! How did you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
